Páscoa
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Como seria o dia de Inuyasha como Coelhinho da Páscoa? "-Isso é ridículo, Kagome! – Ele disse com raiva. - Eu NÃO sou um COELHO!" ; Resposta do tema 2-Páscoa, primeira das 30 fics, do '30 Cookies' .Inu&Kag.


**Páscoa.**

Por: Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :3

* * *

'Coelhinho da Páscoa, que trazes pra mim?  
Um ovo, dois ovos, três ovos assim!

Coelhinho da Páscoa, que cor eles têm?  
Azul, amarelo e vermelho também!'

Música infantil – Coelhinho da Páscoa.

* * *

- Ir ao Shopping? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. – Logo na _Páscoa_? – Olhava para ela surpreso. Na verdade estava terrivelmente chocado.

- Vamos, Inuyasha. – Ela pediu novamente com uma carinha pidona. Estavam na casa vazia do hanyou, ele tentando comer os ovos de chocolate com ela, e ela tentando leva-lo a outro lugar, mais especificamente ao Shopping. Inuyasha a encarou tentando achar qualquer vestígio de brincadeira, pegadinha, mentirinha básica da _Páscoa_, mas a única coisa que viu era que ela era realmente uma atriz.

- Não, não, não e não. – Ele disse emburrado. Ela suspirou cansada.

"_Como é cabeça dura!"_

- Por favor. – Kagome pediu fazendo uma carinha de choro. Ok, agora sim ele estava convencido.

- Ok, tudo bem. Eu vou com você ao Shopping. – Ele disse suspirando enquanto via uma Kagome alegre pulando em cima de si e beijando-lhe a bochecha com um beijo estralado. Como ela conseguia somente com um olhar convence-lo tão um "argumento" tão baixo? Ela sabia que ele não gostava de vê-la chorando, e muito menos ameaçando a chorar. – Mas você vai ter que me recompensar por isso. – Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente vendo a namorada corar.

- O que você quiser. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. Eles se encararam e Inuyasha viu um brilho passar pelos olhos azuis.

Mas alguma coisa naquele brilho o fez desconfiar de alguma coisa que ela planejava. Ele olhou desconfiado para Kagome vendo-a começar a fingir que não fazia nada. Aquela ida ao Shopping parecia cheia de segundas intenções.

- O que você planeja? – Ele perguntou receosamente desconfiado. A resposta foi um sorriso totalmente maligno, na opinião do hanyou.

**Pra ****quê** ele foi ter uma namorada daquelas?

_**oOo**_

- Isso é ridículo, Kagome! – Ele disse com raiva. Olhou para suas próprias mãos vendo um tecido branco e fofinho cobrindo-as. Olhou-se no espelho e quase teve um ataque cardíaco. – Eu NÃO sou um COELHO!

- Ora, claro que não é. – Kagome respondeu rindo. Olhou Inuyasha de cima em baixo segurando uma alta gargalhada. As orelhinhas de coelho eram grandes e dobravam-se para baixo, a roupinha branca e fofinha tampava todo o corpo do hanyou, só deixava o rosto de fora. Os olhos dourados ardiam em fúria mas em contraste com os desenhos de narizinho e boquinha de coelho em seu rosto, era terrivelmente engraçado. Os olhos azuis da morena pararam no rabinho de coelho que a roupinha também tinha, e não teve como não rir. Inuyasha estreitou os orbes âmbares para a namorada.

- Pare de rir. – Ele disse fechando as mãos com raiva, mas as mãozinhas que ele acabou fechando eram mãozinhas de coelho.

Hilário não?

- Kagomêêê! – Ele pediu emburrando. Ele estava ridículo e ela ainda o ridicularizava ainda mais!

- Ok, ok. – Ela foi parando de rir enquanto passava o dedo nos olhos tirando as lágrimas dali. – Eu sei que você não é um coelho, Inuyasha. – Ela disse sorrindo, se segurando para não rir com aquela afirmação, e se aproximou do hanyou fazendo-lhe carinho na bochecha. O único lugar onde ela conseguia tocar nele, e mesmo assim manchava um pouco os desenhinhos. – Mas elas não sabem disso. – Ela disse se referindo a todas as crianças paradas do outro lado da porta de vidro esperando com os olhos brilhando para entrar naquela loja e abraçar o coelhinho da páscoa e pegar seus ovos de chocolate.

- Por mim eu acabava logo com a fantasia dessa molecada. – Inuyasha respondeu irritado. Kagome riu e virou-se para a porta. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos surpreso. – Você não vai "abrir a porteira", vai? – Perguntou receoso.

Receoso?

Estava sendo terrivelmente modesto.

- Ora Inuyasha, elas não podem esperar o domingo inteiro! E por favor, faça o que eu te pedi sim? – Kagome disse sorrindo enquanto parava em frente à porta preparando para abri-la. Olhou para Inuyasha pensando como seria aquele dia para ele, e segurou o riso. – Boa sorte.

Para ele aquelas foram as palavras mais assustadoras daquele dia. Talvez até ficasse com um terrível trauma de passar a Páscoa em um Shopping. Talvez aquelas crianças nunca mais esquecessem que ele um dia foi um coelho! Imagina se elas continuassem a persegui-lo pelo resto da vida dele? Querendo ovos, abraços e mais ovos de chocolate!

Enfim.

Logo depois veio o outro momento mais assustador: todas aquelas crianças entraram como uma manada de elefantes para cima dele.

Um pobre coelhinho.

- AAAAAAHHHHH! – Deu um grito quando viu dez crianças pularem em cima dele ao mesmo tempo e caindo no chão com um baque terrível. Era criança para dar e vender! Bem, não era um mau negócio.

- Coelhinho! Eu quero cinco ovos! – Um gritou enquanto soltava o hanyou-coelho no chão e ia correndo pular no meio da montanha de ovos de chocolate. Kagome olhava todas aquelas crianças jogando embrulhos pro alto e até mesmo pisoteando Inuyasha ali no chão e gargalhava. Ainda bem que não era ela naquela situação.

- Hey! Moleque! – Inuyasha gritou levantando-se quando viu um menino parecendo querer pegar todos os ovos que conseguia carregar. Mesmo que não fosse muitos por ter braçinhos bem pequenininhos. – É só um para cada!

- Eu quero TODOS! – Ele gritou de volta e... Saiu correndo dali. Inuyasha começou a correr atrás dele quando foi parado por Kagome.

- Inuyasha? – Ele olhou interrogativo para a namorada. – Coelho não corre, ele pula!

_**oOo**_

Estava tudo quieto e organizado. As crianças estavam sentadas uma do lado da outra, na frente, atrás. Todas quietas com seus embrulhos no colo encarando o hanyou-coelho sentado na frente de todos. Depois que o 'Coelhinho' voltara com o menino que tentara levar vários ovos, eles realmente ficaram com medo do 'Super-coelho'.

A loja estava um caco, se as roupas estivessem ali estariam rasgadas, comidas e até queimadas. Mas como a _Páscoa_ era um dia especial, tiraram tudo e compraram muitos ovos de chocolate para distribuírem.

Inuyasha só não entendia **como** fora virar "Coelhinho da Páscoa" daquela loja.

- Então...? – Ele olhou para aquelas crianças que o encaravam firmemente, e sentiu ainda mais ódio daquela fantasia idiota.

- Canta pra gente? – Uma criança se pronunciou, e logo todas gritavam para que ele cantasse para eles. Os pais iam chegando e iam parando na porta vendo os filhos implorarem para que Inuyasha cantasse, e o interessante era que nenhum deles ajudavam o pobre coelho ali sentado. O hanyou olhou em busca de Kagome para auxiliá-lo ali mas não a viu na porta.

Mas sim do lado de fora conversando com Kouga. Na verdade parecia que **ele** mais puxava assunto com Kagome do que ela puxava assunto com ele.

Como Inuyasha podia expressar a raiva que ele tinha de Kouga? Talvez se ele desse um exemplo bom, como: Destruiria uma cidade inteira só de vê-lo conversar com **sua** namorada.

Talvez entendessem bem o que ele sentia.

- Coelhinho! Canta! – Ouviu uma criança chorosa pedir. Olhou para a criança e pensou que ela seriamente precisava de um coro. Ele tinha que sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, não gostava, quer dizer, **odiava** que Kouga conversasse com Kagome. Mas talvez as crianças estivessem fazendo um motim. Ele nunca irá saber o que aconteceu naquele dia. – Canta!

- CANTAAAAAAAHH! – Uma criança gritou começando a chorar, e logo TODAS as outras começaram a chorar berrando que queriam que ele cantasse para elas. Parecia mais uma chantagem de quinta, e o pior, uma chantagem coletiva!

Mas eles não sabiam como era irritante e como doía aqueles gritos com as orelhas sensíveis de Inuyasha. Mesmo que ela estivessem tampadas pela fantasia retardada que ele estava enfiado, elas ainda existiam.

- Ok, ok! – Ele disse se rendendo apertando o topo da cabeça com as mãos. As crianças logo pararam de gritar e olhavam para ele esperançosas. Ele suspirou e evitou olhar na direção da namorada.

Ele respirou fundo, encarou aquelas crianças...

E pensou em sair pulando por aí. Sabe como é, fugir, pular...

Logo tirou a idéia da cabeça ao se lembrar que ele NÃO ERA um coelho. Então não tinha lógica ele sair pulando por aí.

Suspirou olhando para aquelas crianças ansiosas. Talvez se ele cantasse pudesse sair dali rápido.

- Hurrum. – Ele limpou a garganta levantando-se da cadeira e encarando as crianças. - Coelhinho da Páscoa, que trazes pra mim? – Ele começou a cantar tentando não fazer uma voz tão fina. - Um ovo, dois ovos, três ovos assim! – Enquanto ia cantando ia fazendo gestos imitando um coelho muito animado. - Coelhinho da Páscoa, que cor eles têm? – Começou a dançar para as crianças que gargalhavam e cantavam a musiquinha junto. - Azul, amarelo e vermelho também! – Terminou de cantar sorrindo para elas. Elas gritaram felizes e se levantaram indo abraçá-lo e logo depois correndo para suas respectivas mães.

Enquanto as pessoas iam indo embora, ele olhou novamente para onde ele tinha visto Kouga e Kagome conversando e viu que já não estavam mais ali. Estreitou os olhos irritado quando sentiu mãos tampando-lhe os olhos.

- Obrigada por ter feito o que eu te pedi, Inu. – Ouviu a voz doce dela falar em seu ouvido, sentiu um arrepio passar pela espinha. E por incrível que pareça esqueceu-se completamente de brigar com ela sobre Kouga. – E prometo que você não vai se arrepender de ter feito essas crianças felizes hoje. – Ela disse tirando-lhe as mãos dos olhos e deixando que ele a visse. E essa última parte fez com que ele nem pensasse sobre 'brigar com ela'.

E ele não sabia explicar, mas a fantasia nele era ridícula. Mas... **Nela**, a fantasia de coelhinha ficava **perfeita**. Ele sorriu malicioso e abraçando a namorada.

- Desse jeito eu trabalho para o dia da _Páscoa_ nessa loja todos os anos. – Ele disse encarando a moça a sua frente. Ela sorriu.

- E desse jeito, todos os anos eu ofereço você para que eles o usem como o coelho já que você até cantar, cantou! – Ela disse rindo fazendo o hanyou corar e emburrar levemente.

- Eca, Mamãe! – Os dois olharam para a porta da loja e viram um menino pegando um ovo de chocolate enquanto olhava chocado para os dois. - O coelhinho da Páscoa está procriando! – Ele gritou e saiu correndo dali com o ovo.

Inuyasha e Kagome riram e se separaram. Fecharam a loja e quando saíram dela se viram em um Shopping totalmente vazio, já que era o domingo de Páscoa.

E só não saíram pulando pelo Shopping, porque eles NÃO eram coelhos.

Mas Inuyasha tinha orgulho de contar que aquela fantasia lhe fizera muito bem. Já que a tal recompensa de Kagome, fora muito, mas muito boa realmente. Quem não gostaria de ovos de Páscoa à lá Kagome?

* * *

**Fim xD**

* * *

**Aproveitando o tema do set **"Outono"** do **30 Cookies **(Sim, também estou participando xD)... Feliz Páscoa pra vocês! \o/**

**Muitos ovos de chocolate com brindezinhos e embrulhos xD**

- Depois do momento feliz 

**O que dizer dessa one? Bem, como ja disse, é uma resposta pequenina e meio doida 8D (Meu normal u.u) pro tema **2 - Páscoa**, do Set **"Outono"**, do **30 Cookies** xD**

**E se preparem porque aí vem mais 29 ones 8D **

**E algumas além dos temas do '30 Cookies' xD**

**Espero humildemente que gostem da fic \o/**

Se gostarem mandem reviews, sim? (Se não gostarem, não se acanhem e mandem reviews também xD)

**Beijos, Juh :3**


End file.
